Why The?
by Lexial147
Summary: What might of happened when Navi went to go get Link... my way! I have made Link stupid for the purpose of this fic, so please don't hate me! Chapter thirteen shall be up! It will come! Please review, and the rating is just to be safe...
1. How it all began!

Well hello again!! This is just a little humour fic, dedicated to Amanda Dragon for always bringing a smile to my face! It's only going to be 2 or 3 chapters at the moment, but if there's a popular interest I might make it longer!

Oh and if anywords come up in italics, that's thoughts. And bold is just to make it stand out. Right, let's go!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Legend of Zelda, Link, Navi, The Great Deku Tree, Saria, Mido _or_ Peter Pan. lol!

**__**

**_"Why The?"_**

"Go and find the boy with no fairy", ordered The Great Deku Tree.

"Gee", muttered Navi, flying off. "I still can't believe I'm taking orders from a big talking tree for goodness sake! I knew I should of taken that Peter Pan gig...."

And so Navi flew off into the forest to find the boy with no fairy which the big talking tree had told **it** to do. Was Navi a girl? Or was Navi a boy? Even Navi did not know... but we're losing the whole point of this tale, even if it does have a point? Ah, forget this bit! Navi found the boy with no fairy's house and flew into the window. Unfortunately for it.... he was asleep.

"He's asleep?!?", Navi flew round in frustrated circles. "Look at what these people are making me work with! Ack, might as well try and wake him up". Navi flew to the young boy's head and landed on his shoulder, next to his right pointed ear. "WAKE UP!", it screamed.

"........................"  
  
Navi sighed and tried again. "GET OUT OF BED!!"  
  
"......................"  
  
"He is impossible", it muttered, then brightened up as a brilliant plan pinged in its head. "Mwhaha, this will definitely work. OH NO! ALL THE MAGIC DAISIES HAVE BEEN STOLEN!"  
  
The boy shot up instantly, in a sleepy panic. "Not the magic daisies!! What monster would steal them?" He darted his head round the room to see who had screamed, when he came upon Navi. "Woah! It's a lighty thingy!!"  
  
"AHEM!", coughed Navi. "I am not a lighty thingy, I'm a fairy, sent by that stupid talking.. I mean The Great Deku Tree. I understand that you haven't got a fairy?"  
  
"Oooh! A fairy! I always thought fairies were a bit bigger.. or are you just small?"  
  
"No! All fairies are this size! Don't you see everybody else's?"  
  
"But all the fairies I know, where green and are as big as me. Their owners look like you..."  
  
"No, you idiot! Those 'owners' as you call them are the fairies!"  
  
"Oh....", the boy replied nodding. "I don't get you"  
  
"Ahhh!", screamed Navi, pulling on its hair.. if it had hair. "Just follow me to The Great Deku Tree. What's your name?"  
  
"Link", he then grabbed hold of Navi. "I shall name you... LIGHTY!!"  
  
"NO!", struggled Navi. "My name is Navi.. N..A..V..I, Do you understand?"  
  
"Navi? Oh alright then. Who gave you that stupid name?"  
  
"Just follow me, alright?"  
  
"Where are we going?", asked Link, leaving the cabin part and climbing down the ladder.  
  
"To see The Great Deku Tree", Navi stubbornly replied, flying down.  
  
"Why The?", asked Link stopping on the 6th rung down.  
  
"Why the what?"  
  
"Why does the tree get a 'The' and all I get is 'Link'?"  
  
"I don't know", Navi replied without a thought.  
  
"Well I want to be known as **'The Link'**", Link proclaimed. Letting go of the ladder to perform a pose... but we all know what happens when you let go of a ladder when climbing down it.... **THUMP**.   
  
"Link, are you alright?", Navi asked, not really caring either way.  
  
Link looked at her blankly, from his position on the ground; before muttering, "That's not my name".  
  
"Come on, we mustn't keep The Great Deku Tree waiting", Navi started to fly away, before noticing Link was still laying on the ground. "Get up!"  
  
"You didn't call me my name. I don't know a 'Link'"  
  
Navi sighed. _Why me?_ "Follow me..... The Link".  
  
"Okay!", he instantly jumped to his feet and smiled brightly. "Right, let's go".  
  
Navi flew after Link.......  
  
"AHEM"  
  
I mean Navi flew after The Link.... but The Link was following Navi... this went on for a few hours.  
  
"Aren't we there yet?", whined Link.. The Link. "I'm getting sleepy".  
  
"I don't know.. I'm following you!"  
  
"But I'm following you! You said 'follow me!'"  
  
"Eh? Did I? Oh well... you can just find where The Great Deku Tree is yourself. I'll just follow mindlessly and every few minutes cry 'Follow me', in a high pitched voice just to make your journey more annoying", and with that Navi flew round his head.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
So.. The Link, set out to find The Great Deku Tree, when he bumped into one of his woodland friends... Saria.  
  
"Hey Link! Oh! You've got a fairy! Congratulations!", cried the green hair girl. The Link stood there with his mouth shut close. "What's the matter, Link?"  
  
"That's not my name", he replied firmly.  
  
"What the.. Link?"  
  
"That's better"  
  
"Huh?", asked Saria, absolutely befuddled.  
  
"My name, you said it right. It's The Link", he replied.  
  
"Alright.. whatever you say".  
  
"Ignore him", whispered Navi flying about her head. "He had a nasty fall this morning".  
  
"Oh, I see. Well I'll see you later... Link. I mean, The Link".  
  
"Bye Saria!", and with that The Link and Navi continued their journey.

_to be continued...._

__

How did you like it? Oh, I've always wanted to do a fic which contained 'The' in the title!!! YAY!** Please review!** No flames though, flames are hot and they burn.... and it hurts!

til next time, bye!


	2. Still not there yet!

Heyas!! Oh yay! two reviews already! Thanks for those!! So I decided to type chappie two up really fast.. but it's not as long as the first chapter!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Legend of Zelda. Mido, Link, Navi or The Great Deku Tree.

**_Still not there yet..._**

After discovering many places that The Link never knew existed before; and many a wrong turn, they finally made it to the entrance. The Link was ready to stroll in, when someone abruptly stood in his way.  
  
"Sorry!", snickered the boy. "No fairy, no admittance!"  
  
"But Mido, I do have a fairy. Look", he pointed to Navi.  
  
"How on earth!?", Mido paused for a minute, then an evil look came upon his face. "Sorry, you need a shield and a sword to get in".  
  
"But..", The Link whined.  
  
"Uh-uh. Now be off with you", he roughly shoved The Link away.  
  
"Navi! Where am I going to get a shield?"  
  
"Buy one", was the simple answer.  
  
"But I have no money!"  
  
"Oh... I think I have an idea".  
  
A little while later-  
  
"Brilliant idea!", The Link smiled happily, clutching his new shield. "I never knew crying would get you places".  
  
"Yeah, but the down side everyone will now think you to be a wimpy little girl", Navi paused. "Actually that isn't a down side for you".  
  
"So, where am I going to get a sword?"  
  
Navi shrugged. "Hey, that's my brain racked out for a year, you think now".  
  
The Link slumped down onto the ground and thought hard.. he thought really really hard... and then after lots of hard thinking two minutes later, he gave up.  
  
"Oooh!", he squealed in delight. "Look! A rabbity hole", and with that The Link had scrambled up the hole leaving a stunned Navi fluttering behind.  
  
The Link came out the.. rabbity hole... to discover it was actually a tunnel to an enclosed garden, with a rolling boulder.  
  
"Oooh...", gasped The Link, gazing at the boulder. SMOOSH. "Ouch".  
  
"You really are an idiot, aren't you?", muttered Navi, flying over the boulder as it came towards her.  
  
"Look", said The Link, stumbling up from the ground. "There's a sword!"  
  
And for once in Links... The Links life, he was right. For there, stood a sword. He rushed over to it and stared at it in true amazement.  
  
"What you standing there for? Get it and let's get back to the talking tree guard dude!", demanded a frustrated Navi. I'm just too young to become insane!  
  
"Alright", The Link breathed deeply and pulled hard at the sword. It moved an inch. "Phew, I'm tired".  
  
"PULL IT HARDER!"  
  
The Link breathed deeply again and pulled with two hands this time. His face turned red and he fell backwards. "I forgot to breathe out... he he".  
  
"Ack!", Navi flew round in circles. "I know..... THE LINK!! IF YOU DON'T PULL THE SWORD OUT, THE MAGIC DAISES SHALL PERISH!!"  
  
"Perish?", he asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"IT MEANS THEY'LL DIE!"  
  
"NOOOO!", screamed The Link. He got up suddenly and a strength over came him, clasping his hands on the sword he pulled muttering. "This is for the magic daisies", and with that remark he pulled the sword free.  
  
"Come on now, The Link", Navi flew through the tunnel.  
  
"Coming!", and The Link scampered with his new sword through the rabbity hole.  
  
The two ran back to Mido who was reading a gossip magazine.  
  
"Hello?", shouted The Link, startling Mido.  
  
"Huh? Oh... who put this girly magazine in my hands?!", he dumped it on the floor and starting jumping on it. "So what are you doing back?"  
  
"I got the shield and sword, just like you said".  
  
"What? How did you...? Oh! Forget it, just go in already!", Mido pushed them into the tunnel.  
  
"Thanks...Mido", The Link turned round to wave, but Mido was too busy picking his magazine off the floor and smoothing out the creases and wiping off the dirt to notice.  
  
"Hurry up, Link!", cried Navi, halfway down. "I mean, The Link", it quickly replied, noticing his angered expression.  
  
"Okay!", The Link squealed delightedly and ran after Navi...

_to be contined...._

Thanks for reading and please review!! No flames please, they are hot and burn, and hurt! lol!

till next time, byes!


	3. The magic daises return!

Thanks for all you lovely reviews!! I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors, I'm still trying to grasp a few. I think this story will have two more chapters... or would you like me to make it longer? Tell me in a review!! Let's go!

**Bold- **I just want it to stand out!

_Italics-_ Thoughts!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Legend of Zelda, Link, Navi or The Great Deku Tree...

**_The Magic Daises Return!_**

The Link and Navi ran and flew down the long tunnel. They ran and flew. They flew and ran. They flan and rew... and then they finally got somewhere. A fork path.  
  
"Right or left?", wondered Navi.  
  
"You forgot right", chirped The Link.  
  
"No, I said right or left?"  
  
"Yeah, but you forgot right".  
  
"No, I didn't".  
  
"Yes, you did", replied The Link, gazing at his reflection in the sword.  
  
"No, I did not!", sighed Navi, getting annoyed.  
  
"Yes you did!", The Link stomped his foot. "You said right or left? You forgot right!".  
  
"Oh...", Navi replied , understanding. _He is dumb_. "Yes I did. So right, right or left?"  
  
"That's better", and The Link went back to looking at the sword.   
  
"Hmmmmm. RIGHT!", roared Navi, startling The Link, he fell flat onto the ground. Narrowly missing the sword.   
  
"Ouch", he muttered, then got up. Smiling brightly he picked up his sword. "So right, right?"  
  
"Just follow me".  
  
"But last time you said that, I was following you and you were following me and we got no-where for hours".  
  
"Are you actually making sense now?"  
  
"..................** MAGIC DAISES**!", screamed The Link. "Did I get it right?"  
  
"Er, yes. Yes you did", nodded Navi, trying to contain its frustration. "Off you go then".  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Yes, right"  
  
"Right or left then?", said The Link.  
  
"I said, right".  
  
"I asked you, right or left?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Right or left?!?"  
  
"**RIGHT**!", roared Navi.  
  
"Oh, forget this! I'm going....... right!", and with that The Link stomped down the left path.  
  
"Er, The Link? That's the left path...".  
  
"I knew that", quickly replied The Link, turning round and going down the right one. "I was just making sure you knew".  
  
"Right... I mean Okay", and the two proceeded down the right, right path.  
  
The two travelled in silence for a while, until they came to an evil looking plant..  
  
"Aww", sighed The Link. "Look at the pretty magic daisy!"  
  
"That isn't a magic daisy, The Link", Navi replied.  
  
"It is! I'm going to pet the magic daisy", he walked over to it and started to pet it's head. "See it likes me.... **OUCH**!", the 'magic daisy' had tried to bite The Link's hand off.  
  
"I told you so!"  
  
"What....**Ouch**!... Should I... **OW**!.... Do?", cried The Link, his hand being bitten constantly.  
  
"Use your sword!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"The magic daisy is sick! If you cut its head off, it will be much better", lied Navi.  
  
"Oh, I'll save you magic daisy!", The Link swung his sword round and chopped the... 'magic daisy's' head off. A stick appeared as it crumbled. "HEY!"  
  
"That's... er.... magic daisy seed!", Navi shouted before The Link questioned. "Take it with you".  
  
"Alright then, anything for the magic daises!", The Link pocketed the stick and continued down the long tunnel.  
  
_This is going to be a long day_.. thought Navi, as it flew after The Link.

_to be continued..._

What did you think? Please review, no flames though. They hurt and burn and make me sad.... lol! Look out for chapter four today or tomorrow!

til next time, byes!


	4. Meeting of 'The's

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews!! I'm afraid this is quite a short chapter, but chapter five will be up tonight or tomorrow morning to make it up to you all! Again thanks for all the lovely reviews, I enjoy reading them so much! Please R and R!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Legend of Zelda, Navi, Link or The Great Deku Tree.

**_Meeting of 'The's_**

After 'saving' a lot of... 'magic daises' and picking up the 'magic daisy' seeds. They finally made it to The Great Deku Tree's chamber.  
  
"I brought the kid", cried Navi, as it flew over to the tree. "And it wasn't easy", it muttered out of The Link's ear reach.  
  
"Ah! Hello there, I am The Great Deku Tree".  
  
"I'm The Link".  
  
"**The** Link?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Erm.. I have requested your presence.."  
  
"You have what my what what?", asked The Link, blankly.  
  
"I have asked for you to be here to help me".  
  
"Why does a big talking tree need my help?"  
  
"Well, you see.."  
  
"Yeah I do see!... See what?"  
  
"I have been invaded by dark forces, Link.."  
  
"The Link", he glared.  
  
"Yes, The Link, of course. I'm going to die".  
  
"Die?"  
  
"I'm sick, The Link", The Great Deku Tree replied.  
  
"Why don't you call the Doctor then?"  
  
"A Doctor can't heal me. I need you to go inside me and kill off the evil forces.."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You want to eat me!"  
  
"No, why would I want to eat you, dear boy?"  
  
"If I go inside you I will have been eaten! I don't want to die", cried The Link.  
  
"I have an idea", Navi whispered into The Great Deku Tree's ear... if it had an ear.  
  
"Go ahead", it replied.  
  
"The Link, The Great Deku Tree has many sick Magic Daisies and... 8-legged.. lollipops in it. Will you save them?"  
  
The Link thought for a moment then said- "Try and stop me", and with that he ran, sword drawn into The Great Deku Tree...

_to be continued...._

__

Please review!! No flames though, they burn and hurt, remember? Chapter Five up soon!

til next time, byes!


	5. The pretty little box!

Hey there again! I said I would get chapter 5 up fast! I think I might try and do the whole game, but I'm doing it from an internet walkthrough, because I haven't completed the game because my brother took over my file! So if I do miss bits out, please forgive me! Thanks for all the lovely reviews again! Please R and R!

**Bold- **Just to make it stand out!

_Italics- _Thoughts!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Legend of Zelda, Link, Navi or The Great Deku Tree, Saria or Mido!

_**The pretty little box!**_

"So..", started The Link as he entered The Great Deku Tree, Navi fluttering behind. "What do I do now, eh?"  
  
"Destory the evil forces!"  
  
"I thought I was saving Magic daises and 8 legged lollipops?"  
  
"What?........ Oh, yes! Yes you are!", Navi hastily replied.   
  
"Right", The Link examined his surrondings.... wall, wall, wall, ladder, wall. "Where should I go?"  
  
"**HOW CAN YOU BE SO THICK**?!?"  
  
"I'm just special, I guess. So which way?"  
  
"Go up the ladder!", Navi cried in frustration.  
  
"Ah, yes. Of course, I knew that", The Link started to climb the ladder, but lost grip and fell onto his butt. "OUCH!"  
  
"The Link, it would probably be easier to climb if you put away your sword", and Navi was right, trying to climb a ladder with a sword in a hand was not clever.   
  
"Oh... he he", The Link shoved the sword beneath his belt and started to climb the ladder again. He reached the top and hauled himself to the ground. "AH!"  
  
"What?", asked Navi, zooming up onto the ledge.  
  
"I think I'm afraid of heights...."  
  
"How can you be?! You live in a freakin' tree house!"  
  
"Oh yeah", laughed The Link. "I do!"  
  
_Why me? Why do I get stuck with the most idiotic guy in the place?_   
  
"Oohhh. Look!", The Link thrusted his hand over to a treasure chest over to the right. "It's a pretty little box!"  
  
"Well, why don't you try and open the pretty little box?"  
  
"Maybe it doesn't want to be opened", he replied.  
  
"But what if there's a poor little... sick magic daisy in there?", before Navi could finish, The Link had dashed over to the chest and thrown the lid off. He bent into the chest, to get a closer look in.... and fell in. The lid slammed shut.  
  
"**AHHH!!!!!!!!!",** his screams slightly muffled. "**IT ATE ME**!"  
  
Navi sighed, then flew over to the keyhole. "Just push on the lid".  
  
The Link pushed at the lid and it swung open. He laughed nervously and quickly jumped out. "It wanted to eat me! And there wasn't any magic daises in there!"  
  
"Oh, really?", Navi replied.  
  
"Yeah, just a rubbishy bit of paper", he held up a crushed parchment, which he had probably sat on.  
  
"That isn't just a piece of paper. That's a dungeon map!"  
  
"Dungeon? We're in a dungeon?"  
  
"No! No, that wasn't what I said!"  
  
"Then what did you say?", asked The Link.  
  
"I said.... that's a daisy map"  
  
"A daisy map?"  
  
"Yes, it shows you all the places... where the magic daises might be!"  
  
"Oh, alright", The Link shoved it into his pocket. "Where to next?"  
  
"Well the only other way is down! So I'd say... straight on!"  
  
The Link and Navi kept going forward until they came to a door.  
  
"......................."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Aren't you going to open the door?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you open it?"  
  
"It's about 1,000,000 times bigger than me! How am I suppose to open it?", screamed Navi.  
  
"Sheesh, you don't have to be so lazy!", The Link slowly pushed the door open....

_to be continued...._

What did you think? You can tell me in a nice review! No flames please, they burn and hurt. lol! Chapter six shall be up soon... maybe tomorrow morning or afternoon! Please review!

til next time, byes!


	6. More Magic Daises

Heyas!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! This chapter isn't that long, but I'm going out today..... Please R and R!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Legend of Zelda, Link, Navi or The Great Deku Tree!

_**More Magic Daises**_

The Link slowly pushed the door....  
  
"MAGIC DAISY!", he screamed, running inside the room.  
  
"Yes, The Link. It is a magic daisy", calmly replied Navi. "Do you remember what we do with the sick magic daises?"  
  
"HUG IT!"  
  
"No".  
  
"NAME IT!"  
  
"No".  
  
"TAKE IT HOME!"  
  
"No".  
  
"..............HUG IT!"  
  
"NO! We chop it's head off".  
  
"But I don't-", he was cut off and knocked to the ground by a large rock. "**OW**!"  
  
"See! If you don't chop it's head off it won't........ get better and give you it's seeds".  
  
"But..."  
  
"You don't want to kill the magic daisy, do you?"  
  
"No... I'll do it", The Link got to his feet, sword drawn. He walked over for the blow...... and was   
  
knocked to his feet again. "**OUCH**!"  
  
"Try and use your shield then!", cried Navi.  
  
"My shield?"  
  
"Yes, your shield!"  
  
"What about my shield?"  
  
"Use it!"  
  
"Oh, okay!", The Link took off the shield and looked at it curiously. "How do I use it?"  
  
"Put it in front of you to stop the rocks!"  
  
"I knew that", The Link did what Navi said. The magic daisy threw another rock, it bounced off his shield and hit the magic daisy. It crumbled and its 'seed' appeared. "YAY! When I get home I shall start a magic daisy farm and everyone will call me...... 'Farmer The Link!'"  
  
"Okay then... Let's get going again"  
  
The Link looked round the small room, wall, wall, wall, door. "Alright!", he started running towards the exit.... **SMOOSH.**   
  
"The Link, you need to open the door first".  
  
"Yes mommy...", he replied, dazed. The Link shook away his dizziness and opened the door. There were two platforms, over a very long looking drop.  
  
"I think you'll have to jump".  
  
"Jump?! Jumping is so much fun!", The Link started to jump up and down. "Look! I'm a rabbity!"  
  
"That's very nice, but why don't you try and jump over there", Navi replied, indicating to the platform in the middle.  
  
"But what happens if I miss....", The Link gulped.  
  
"But The Link, you're a..... rabbity. You're an expert at jumping, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"What about the poor sick magic daisies and the 8 legged lollipops waiting to be saved?"  
  
"But.."  
  
"You will save them, won't you?"  
  
"Of course I will", and with that said, The Link jumped...

_to be contined...._

Please review! No flames though, they hurt and burn! lol, chapter 7 will be up tomorrow!

till next time, byes!_._


	7. Attack of the 'Zombiness'

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!! About 30 of them!! WOW! Thank you all so much! I don't think this chapter is long.. bout 2 and a quarter pages or something.... Please R and R!

**Bold- **So it stands out.

_Italics-_ thoughts.

Underline-  This is now going to be used to show actions!

**_Disclaimer- _** I don't own Legend of Zelda, Link, Navi or the Great Deku Tree!

**_Attack of the Zombiness!_**

The Link jumped........ and missed horrendously.  
  
"Oh well..", sighed Navi, fluttering towards the door. "I'm surprised he got this far anyway, with that thick brain of his and thinking everything was a...-"  
  
"**HEY!** I'm still alive!", came the reply of The Link; who was alive.  
  
"But how?!?!", asked Navi, appearing quite angry.  
  
"The platforms aren't that far off the ground........... I landed on my butt!"  
  
"Oh golly gosh, you did? Well we'll just have to take you to a Doctor and he will perform an emergency operation to make it all better!"  
  
"................. Really?"  
  
"**HECK NO**!"  
  
"Oh... right", shrugged The Link. "So, how do I get back up?"  
  
"Look around! What are on the walls?!"  
  
"Erm..... green viney..snakes!"  
  
"No! Vines, just vines!"  
  
The Link stood there. "And this helps me because?"  
  
"**BECAUSE YOU CAN CLIMB VINES**!!"  
  
"Er.. yeah! Every idiot knows that... heh", he slowly climbed the vines, and pulled himself onto the ledge. "So what were you saying about me?"  
  
"Oh... nothing. Nothing really, just how sad I was that you were dead". _Why couldn't he just die? Why? Why? WHY?!  
_  
"I was dead?! **AH!! I'M A ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!",** The Link screamed and ran round in circles whacking his head with his hands, trying to get the 'zombiness' off him.  
  
Navi floated and watched amusingly. _Hey, I need a few perks, don't I?  
  
_"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! **whack**"**  
  
"............"  
  
"whack **AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"**  
  
".........................."  
  
"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **whack **"**  
  
"Er, The Link?"  
  
"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**! whack **AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**  
  
"THE LINK?!?"  
  
"**AHHHHH**- yes?", he stopped suddenly.  
  
"You aren't a zombie, because you were never actually dead".  
  
"I wasn't?"  
  
"No, you weren't"  
  
"Oh...............", The Link suddenly bursts out into tears.  
  
"What is wrong now?!?!"  
  
"I... always... wanted... to... die!!"  
  
"Just get on with the jumping like a rabbit!"  
  
"You dare insult a rabbity by calling it a........ rabbit?!"  
  
"No, I meant rabbity! I did!"  
  
"That's okay then!", The Link takes a deep breath and jumps onto the platform, he jumps onto the next and then jumps again, landing on the ledge at the other side of the room, where a...  
  
"Ooohh! Another pretty little box!"  
  
....... Yes, 'another pretty little box' was. The Link stares at it frightfully.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?", asked Navi, who had flew over easily.  
  
The Link gulps before answering. "What happens if it eats me again?!?"  
  
"It won't! Just open the stupid box!"  
  
"Okay"... The Link slowly opened the box and bent in. He slowly got out and looked at the item in his hand.  
  
Navi looked at it also before saying, "It's a....."  
  
"**FAIRY SLINGSHOT**!"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"**ME**!"  
  
"Who's me?"  
  
"**THE INFORMATION DUDE WHICH TELLS YOU STUFF**!"  
  
"Alright then...", Navi sighed.  
  
"Hey Information dude!", waved The Link.  
  
"Hurry up!", screamed Navi; as she flew back to the other side.  
  
"Coming!", joyfully sang The Link as he jumped to the platform.... and totally missed.

_to be continued...._

How did you like, eh? Please review and tell me! Should I do the whole game or just to the end of the dungeon? Tell me, please, in a nice review! No flames though, they hurt and burn!

till next time, byes!


	8. Why Fairies need health insurance

Heyas!! A very short chapter, I'm afraid! Just thought I would give you two chapters to keep up your thirst until my return on tuesday..... OH! In the last chapter I referred to Navi as 'she'. One of you lovely reviewers said to me that they thought Navi was a she, so I decided that she will be a she! Please R and R!

**_Disclaimer-_** I do not own Legend of Zelda, Link, Navi or The Great Deku Tree!

**_Why fairies need health insurance_**

"Ouchies!", whined The Link.  
  
"Hmmm.... it seems that you cannot get back up. There are no vines here".  
  
"So, I can't get back out?"  
  
"Doesn't look like it".  
  
"I have to live the rest of my life inside a tree?!?"  
  
"Most probably"  
  
"**I SAID THE TREE WANTED TO EAT ME**!!!"  
  
"Well, lookie here! There's a ladder!", and Navi was right. For above the ledge there was a ladder. "But how can we get it down?"  
  
"Oh Mister Ladder? Pretty please will you come down? Please?"  
  
".................", said the ladder.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"...................."  
  
"Pretty, pretty, pretty please?"  
  
"....................."  
  
"Er, The Link?"  
  
"**YAY**! The ladder spoke!"  
  
"No", said Navi, apparently annoyed. "That was me!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I was going to say ladders can't talk".  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Now how are we going to get that ladder down?", mused Navi. "If we could hit it with something... maybe it would fall down!"  
  
"I'm lost".  
  
"Ack! Use the fairy slingshot to knock the ladder down!"  
  
"**YAY**! I'm not going to die?!"  
  
"You won't if you knock the ladder down.."  
  
"I'm going to live! I'm going to live! I'm going to live! I'm going to live-"  
  
"**SHUT UP**!"  
  
"He...he", The Link took the fairy slingshot and an evil grin came upon his face. He lunged for Navi and caught her in his hand.  
  
"Hey! Let go!"  
  
"No can do!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well this is a fairy slingshot, and you're a fairy!"  
  
"You've got 14 faires to choose from! I'm your friend!"]  
  
"Friends would go in slingshots...", The Link placed the struggling Navi into the slingshot and fired. She hit the ladder with a thud and it fell down. "**YAY**!"  
  
"Ouch... I really need health insurance.."  
  
"Come on Navi!", shouted The Link as he rushed out the door.  
  
"He is going to be the death of me..."

_to be continued...._

I'm really sorry it's so short! Please review so I can read them all when I come back on tuesday! No flames please, they hurt and burn! lol!

till next time, byes!


	9. Candy Floss Troubles!

Heyas!! Sorry this is up a bit late but as you all probably know the site was having problems with 'primary databases' and technical stuff.... This is quite a well very short chapter but I will try and get chapter 10 up later today, if I have finished it!!

Oh, and I am going on holiday on the.. 11th and we'll be back round the 25thish... so no updates I'm afraid! I will try and update as much as I can till then, but we'll see what happens... Please R and R!

**_Disclaimer- _** I don't own Legend of Zelda, Link, Navi or The Great Deku Tree.

**_Candy Floss Troubles!_**

Navi flew quickly over to The Link, who was gazing up at cobwebs which were scattered round the walls.  
  
"Look!", he squealed in delight. "Candy Floss!"  
  
"That's not Candy Floss...", Navi squeaked as The Link reached up and stuffed it into his mouth.  
  
He quickly spat it out. "Ewww.... Plain flavour. I hate plain flavour! What were you saying?"  
  
"That's not Candy Floss"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Spider webs".  
  
"Spiders?!? **THERE ARE SPIDERS HERE**?! **AHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!!!"  
  
"**NO**! They are spider webs but, all the spiders were eaten by the.. 8-legged lollipops".  
  
"Okay... Is that an 8-legged lollipop, then?", The Link asked as a spider  
  
"**AHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!"  
  
I mean an 8-legged lollipop, scurried down the wall towards the two.  
  
"Hmmm", The Link hummed, he turned his head to Navi and grabbed her again.  
  
"Oh no! Please The Link! **DON'T**!", screamed Navi as she was held in the fairy slingshot.... WHACK! Thrown against the 8-legged lollipop and it fell to the ground, it's legs wriggling up in the air; trying to get up.  
  
"I like lollipops", replied The Link, drooling. His eyes alight in pleasure. "I missed my breakfast"....  
  
"**NOOO**!!", Navi jumped into his face, glowing red.  
  
"What? I'm hungry", whined The Link, rubbing his stomach and still looking at the wriggling lollipop.  
  
"You can't eat it!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because..... it's cruel!"  
  
"Cruel?"  
  
"YES! I'll call the.... **POMCA**!"  
  
"**POMCA**?"  
  
"Protection Over Magical Creatures Association!"  
  
"I would never want to hurt a magical creature", The Link looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"But the **POMCA** will be very happy, if you hit it with your sword".  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well you see, this one looks very sick and it can't be healed. So if you kill it, you would be making it and the **POMCA** happy".  
  
The Link looked confused, then smiled brightly. "Okay!", and he stabbed the 8-legged lollipop; it crumbled into dust. "Where did it go?"  
  
"To the 8-legged lollipop cloud?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!"  
  
And so The Link and Navi climbed (well Navi flew) up the spider webs, saving 8-legged lollipops.....

_to be continued...._

Please review! No flames please... burning and hurting remember? Thanks for all the lovely reviews!! Nearly at 40!! :D

till next time, byes!


	10. A very slow climb

Sorry for the very long wait for this chapter!! Even I must admit that it is rather short, but more is coming!! So if you bare with me, chapter 11 should be up this evening!!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews still coming in from when I was away!! I feel so loved! :D

**_Disclaimer-  _**I still don't own Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters.... :'(

_Italics-_ Navi's thoughts

**_A very long climb_**

The Link pulled himself up, slightly panting. "That… climb… was… so… hard!"  
  
"It was like 10 metres and you hardly worked at all! How can you be so tired?"  
  
"Well I usually just sit in my house and count the specs of dust and sleep".  
  
Navi groaned, and looked round at the next level of The Great Deku Tree. There seemed to be a path, quite close to a large spider; a few metres along there was a door. _Right, there's where we're meant to go'  
_  
"Ready?!?!", screamed Navi, causing The Link to stumble and fall right off the ledge. **THUD** Navi peered down and saw him sprawled across his back, his eyes rolled up and groaning.  
  
"Ouchies, that hurt!"  
  
"Aww, poor you", mocked Navi. "Come on, hurry on back up here".  
  
The Link stood clumsily to his feet; shaking his head to ignore the dizzy feeling. He looked back up to Navi and fell back….. again.  
  
A few hours later….  
  
Navi was sitting lazily on the ledge, talking to one of the fairies who came along with the fairy slingshot. The Link was still unconscious.  
  
"So, how long have you been in that chest?"  
  
"Oh, I'll tell you the whole story!!", squealed the little fairy, proud of an audience. "Well it happened many, many years ago. My great Grandmother, Nippy, and her husband, Tipsy, got drunk. Which was very naughty, so The Great Deku Tree told them to hide inside him. So they went inside and flew around in circles because they were drunk and having fun!! But somehow they managed to get locked in a trunk! So all this time our family have lived in that trunk, and we got grabbed with that fairy sling shot thing".  
  
……………………….  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What? Huh? Where? Who?", Navi asked as she woke up with a start.  
  
"Did you enjoy my story?"  
  
"Yes, thrilling".  
  
"My head hurts", mumbled The Link as he woke up.   
  
"Get your butt up here!!", screamed Navi. The Link shook his head, rubbed his arm and climbed up.  
  
"I just had this really strange dream that I met a fairy and….."  
  
"Just shut up and follow me!! And put the fairy back in your pocket!!", The Link quickly grabbed the fairy and followed Navi off down the path…..

_to be continued......._

__

Please Review!! No flames please, helpful comments are.... helpfull! Lol!

til next time, bye!


	11. The 'quiet' game!

Heyas!! Thanks for your reviews! As I promised, here is chapter 11! I think it might be the longest one I have written so far, but I could be wrong.... Please R and R!

_Italics- _Navi's thoughts

**_Disclaimer-_** I do not own Legend of Zelda, Link, Navi or The Great Deku Tree. Oh, and I don't own the Matrix either!

**__**

**_The 'quiet' game_**

"Where are we going?", sung The Link.  
  
"Shhhhh!", Navi whispered urgently, they were coming awfully close to the sleeping spider (or Skulltula, whatever you prefer.) If it woke up…. Well Navi didn't want to think about that.  
  
"Are we playing the quiet game?", shouted The Link, echoing up the further levels.  
  
"Yes!", hissed Navi, flying up to between his eyes. "So you need to be really quiet, alright?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Shh!!  
  
"Oppsie, I mean yeah", he whispered silently.  
  
The two crept slowly, avoiding the big '8-legged lollipop as The Link would put it. He liked games, but being the naughty little scally-wag he was. The Link wasn't going to play by the rules…  
  
"I quit this stupid game!!", he bellowed, shaking the whole tree.  
  
"How did you get your voice so loud?!?", screamed back Navi in true amazement.  
  
"**PRACTICE**!"  
  
"**REALLY**?"  
  
"**YEAH**!!"  
  
Unknown to our two… 'bellowing' heroes. The big Skulltula, Spider or 8-legged lollipop was waking up. It slowly opened it's many eyes and glanced over to the weird looking boy and a blinking flying light-bulb; but light-bulbs hadn't been invented yet… Had they? Erm… I'll look that up later, on with the story!!  
  
It crawled off the wall and slowly made it's way behind the two. Bearing it's fangs, it prepared to pounce…  
  
"Look out!!", screamed the fairy from The Link's pocket, before ducking back in.  
  
"Don't try and trick me, Miss My Grandparents-were-so-drunk-they-locked-themselves-in-a-chest!!"  
  
"Erm", gulped The Link, his face pale. "I would look behind you Nani".  
  
"It's Navi!! Say it with me **N-A-V-I**"  
  
"Look behind you Navi!", screamed The Link, very high.  
  
Navi sighed and shrugged her shoulders, turning slowly around she came face-to-face with the big monster.  
  
"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!".** Well what else would you do?  
  
It hissed and all it's eyes glinted in enjoyment for it's meal ready to be eaten. Navi was paralysed with fear and prepared for the final blow…..  
  
"**OH NO YOU DON'T!!",** The Link jumped over Navi and did a 'Matrix' style kick. The 8-legged lollipop was hit in between it's many eyes and landed sprawled on it's back; all eight legs waggling in the air.  
  
"You… you saved me?", asked Navi, astonished at The Link's power.  
  
"Yes, now time for some breakfast", The Link's eyes brightened up and before Navi could stop him, he had gone over to the 8-legged lollipop and started licking it. "Mmm, liquorice flavour!"  
  
_Might as well let him enjoy it…._  
  
The Link wiped his hands on his tunic/dress thing and smiled in delight. "That was delicious!! Now where were we?"  
  
"This-a-way!", Navi pointed over to a door at the end of the pathway.  
  
"Right, let's go!", The Link said, a new confidence overpowering him……  
  
The two entered the room and examined there surroundings.  
  
"This door is boring! Let's go behind door number two!", a new confidence but nope. His intelligence was still the same.  
  
"Hmm…… **EUREKA**!!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"No, I've got it!"  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"The answer!"  
  
"The answer to what?"  
  
"How we shall get to the other side!"  
  
"We were trying to get to the other side?"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"I knew that..", replied The Link sheepishly.   
  
"Whatever! Right, what you must do is….. Are you even listening to me?!?"  
  
'Yes, Miss Navi, sir".  
  
"O-k… Right, first of all, stand of this switch… here", Navi flew above a large box protruding from the ground. "Then, those platforms over there shall rise and you must jump onto them so you can get to the other side where the chest is."  
  
"What's a chest?"  
  
"The 'pretty little box'", sighed Navi.  
  
"Right, here I go!", and The Link stood upon the switch and the platforms rose……

_to be continued......._

__

Remember to review please! No flames please, helpful comments are... helpful!! Lol!

til next time, bye!


	12. The hypnotic trance of the platforms!

Dudes!! Sorry it's been so long! Please read the Author's Note for the explanation. But I'm back, with a new chapter, as I promised!!!

**_Disclaimer-  _**I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any of it's characters!

**Italics-** Navi's thoughts.

_**The hypnotic trance of the platforms!**_

"Right, here I go!", and The Link stood upon the switch and the platforms rose……  
  
The Link stared in true wonder, how could he have not noticed this the first time? The platforms rose up, and when the timer ran out, they went back down again.  
  
He stood on.  
  
They went up.  
  
The switch went up.  
  
The platforms went down.  
  
Whoa.  
  
This is pretty high-tech stuff, eh? Too much for poor little The Link's brain. Navi sat back in mid hover, sighing her little fairy head off.  
  
On.  
  
Up.  
  
Up.  
  
Down.  
  
On.  
  
Up.  
  
Up.  
  
Down.  
  
On.  
  
Up.  
  
Up.  
  
Down.  
  
This was more fun then jumping off the tree house. Times two.  
  
"JUST JUMP ON ALREADY!!?!?!?!", Navi screamed, unable to keep silent anymore.  
  
"But it's fun to watch! See!"  
  
On.  
  
Up.  
  
Up.  
  
Down.  
  
"But… what about the magic daises waiting to be saved?! Would you just prefer to stand here and play with the platforms?!"  
  
The Link pondered at this while watching the platforms again.  
  
On.  
  
Up.  
  
Up.  
  
Down.  
  
On.  
  
Up.  
  
The Link took a running leap and hopped onto each platform. The 'rabbitys' would be proud of him. Damn proud.  
  
He jumped onto the ledge as the platforms did their job and swiftly went down. In front of him was another 'pretty little box'.  
  
Navi flew quickly over to him. "Open it!!"  
  
"Okay, okay!", huffed The Link. This flying light bulb sure was bossy.  
  
He swung open the pretty little box, careful not to fall in this time. It was glowing green.  
  
"Pretty green light in pretty little box..", murmured The Link, stumbling forward and head first in. "Heh heh heh", he giggled.  
  
He pulled himself back out, his hand grasped around a..  
  
"A COMPASS!!", shouted out the Information dude.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!", Navi screeched, the other side of the room already. The Link grinned and took a step forward.  
  
Right over the ledge.  
  
Clever.  
  
He quickly got to his feet and noticed the 'green viney snakes' across the wall of the other ledge; trusting his new compass into his pocket he slowly climbed up the vines.  
"Oh", Navi was flying round the door. Bars had come down, blocking their exit.  
  
"THE TREE WANTS TO EAT ME!! I KNEW IT!!!", screamed The Link, falling down onto the ground.  
  
"No…All you have to do, is take one of your sticks, light it with the fire in the torch and light this other one".  
  
The Link stared blankly.  
  
124 explanations later, the pair walked out of the room. The Link's hat burnt and half his hair charred.  
  
_Well, that was fun….._

to be continued...

Well, please review and tell me what you think dude. No flames please, though. Flames burn, and if my fingers are burnt, I can't write!

Happy days dudes!


	13. Author's Note

Okay, quick note. Reasons for not updating.

I'm a nasty person, who starts to write the chapter, and then easily gets overwhelmed by homework and then gets lured by the calling of MSN.

So, when things calm down a bit, (which sadly isn't going to be happening till about June) this fanfic will not be updated, unless some miracle happens. I am halfway through the next chapter, so keep your fingers crossed, and hopefully it will be brough to your screens soon.

Thanks for the support, dudes

Lor xx


End file.
